


Empty Space

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Grieving Dean Winchester, Multi, Sad Jack Kline, Self-Blaming Dean Winchester, i still can’t believe it’s canon y’all, no beta we die like cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean isn’t doing too well when Sam and Jack find him.Or: Dean tells Sam and Jack what happened, minus one important detail, and confesses something.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still having emotions so I wrote this.
> 
> Can you believe destiel went canon before we figured out who won the election? Get your act together, Georgia.

“Dean?”

There’s no answer, and that’s when Sam starts to worry. Him and Jack had hurried back to the bunker as quickly as they could, after they had realized everyone was gone. Sam was still numb: numb from Eileen, from Charlie and Bobby and everyone else, and he knew Jack wasn’t fairing much better.

He had to keep it together though, at least until they got to the bunker.

But now they were back at the bunker, and something was wrong. Cas and Dean should have had plenty of time to reap Billie—they should be out here, waiting, or preparing to fight Chuck or _something_. But the main rooms are empty, and Sam and Jack receive no reply when they call Dean and Cas’ names.

Jack looks worried and scared—and when he calls Cas’ name again, his voice has a slightly pleading edge to it. Sometimes Sam forgets that—even though he’s a nephilim—Jack is only three. He shouldn’t have to deal with this—now, or ever. Sam thinks that he shouldn’t have to deal with this either. None of them should.

“Cas?”

No answer.

“Dean?”

They searched almost the entirety of the bunker before they found Dean.

He was In the dungeon, curled into himself, perfectly still. If it wasn’t for the broken, tear-filled gasps that came from him, Sam would have thought Dean was dead. He had never seen his brother look so small. Dean had always been the one who seemed to be able to pull though when things got rough, no matter what happened, Dean would stand up and keep fighting.

“Dean?”

Dean raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked exhausted. No—defeated.

“Where’s Cas?”

It looked like Dean was going to say something, but the words stuck in his throat, and it clicked as he swallowed and tried not to cry. “He—“ Dean’s voice broke. Sam chanced a look over at Jack. His surrogate son looked sick, hollow-eyed and guilty.

“He,” Dean started again. “Sac-rificed himself. For—“ He broke off again, seeming even smaller than he had before, if that was possible. “For me.” The dim lighting made it hard to tell, but Sam thought he could see Dean’s hands shaking as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Sam’s eyes widened when he noticed the red handprint on Dean’s shoulder, and when he looked over at Jack, he could tell the kid had seen it, too.

“We—I— _I_ fucked up. Billie... I missed. She chased us back here.” He swallowed, and it looked like the action pained him. “Cas warded the door, bought us some time.” New tears streamed down Dean’s face as he spoke. They weren’t the solitary ones Sam is used to, but dozens of them. Dean looked close to hysterical. “He, he summoned the Empty. It took Billie, and it—“ Dean’s face went completely blank, but the tears didn’t stop. “It took him, too.”

Something settled heavily in Sam’s chest as his suspicions were confirmed. Jack looked devastated.

“He—he’s gone, Sam.” A little choked noise worked it’s way out of Dean. “I loved him,” Dean sobbed. “And now I don’t know what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still ✨canon✨ and I don’t give a damn about those people who said ‘Dean doesn’t love him back because he didn’t say it back.’ 
> 
> Okay, sorry about that, back to your regularly scheduled begging for validation.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3
> 
> (It’s canon!!!)


End file.
